


The Elven King's Crown - Translation

by GreenJewel



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: First Meeting, Fluff, Gil-Galad/Oropher implied, M/M, Promise, Young Thorin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3536426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenJewel/pseuds/GreenJewel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Thorin had a strange idea to fix the Elven-king's crown</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Elven King's Crown - Translation

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Elven King’s crown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3444920) by [eikyuuyuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eikyuuyuki/pseuds/eikyuuyuki). 



> This work was orignally written in Vietnamese by eikyuuyuki.
> 
> And it is so fluffy you're gonna love it :3 :3

The reputation said that the Mirkwood Elven-king’s crown to be the sight to be beheld. Not only did it symbolize the ruling power of him, but it also represented all the most beautiful things from his forest. But little did they know before it became such a huge, marvelous and mesmerizing crown for viewing, it was only a simple crown made from branches, stiff and bland. 

The Elven-king of the Woodland Realm was different from his people. He belonged to the Sindar. He was beautiful, grace and elegant with his pale smooth skin, blue-sapphire eyes and the golden hair waterfall as bright as the starlight at nights. Always he dressed in a silver robe, brown leggings and a knee-length simple boots with a giant cloak of which color complimenting more to his proud and distant royalty. He was perfect, almost was if it hadn’t been for his crown. He inherited the crown; thus he could not leave it behind even though its ugly appearance undoubtedly diminished his beauty. 

Thranduil hated it the most every time he had to wear the crown in trips to Erebor. The dwarves there took their chances, whispered and giggled endlessly of the ugly thing he wore on his head. King Thror, much as he tried to act polite and disciplined, couldn’t hide a mocking smirk and disdaining look at him. Thranduil would try to keep his feelings in check, smile briefly in reply but his eyes were dead cold. He only wanted to end the courtesy well so he could be in some private corners and take off that ugly crown on his head for a while. 

Thranduil found an empty corridor, away from everyone’s eyes. Sitting down on a stone bench, he took off his crown right away.

“Why did you take that off?”

The sudden voice from the back startled Thranduil; and he turned around to see a young dwarf with his curly black hair dressed in his blue outfits, which matched the color of his eyes perfectly. For one brief moment, Thranduil thought he could get lost in those eyes. He considered the questions and planed to put up a white lie but then the King found that there was no reasons to lie to a child. So he replied “Because I don’t like it.”

“Why?”, the young dwarf asked curiously; his eyes narrowed in suspicion as if there was no way Thranduil could hate the crown. The Elven-king observed him carefully while pondering at the next reply. Thranduil had never met a dwarf kid before but there is something royal from this child, not only in his outfit but also in his posture and his tone. Different from all the dwarves he had met, who usually regarded him with hatred and bland scrutiny, this dwarf child only showed pure curiosity and a slight admiration to him. 

“Why should I like it?”, he asked the child challenging him.  
The young dwarf shrugged “Because it’s beautiful.”

His answer took the Elven-king aback. He was familiar with all the fake compliments and flattering on his crown before. But he found no such attitudes from this child’s words. He smiled in reply “So come here and tell me what’s beautiful about my crown?”. He tapped on the empty space next to him on the bench. 

The kid took careful steps closer and sat down slowly next to the Elven-king.  
“May I pick it up and have a look?”, he asked and Thranduil nodded with a smile. 

“Oh, its beauty starts first with its special structure”. The dwarf kid started analyzing in his fluent clear voice, which was more like an experienced craftsman than a child. “We usually see crowns as a full circle or with a small gap only and worn from the front to the back. Or they just simply put it on their head like how you put on a hat. But you see, your crown is totally the opposite.”  
Thranduil nodded in agreements and his interest in this dwarf kid grew stronger. 

“It was also very complex, hmm, I mean – “, he paused to pick an accurate word for description. “ This was made from a real branch tree, but I didn’t know how you can bend and shape it without breaking the branch”. His fingers trailed curiously following the lines of the crown as he was speaking with a rare interest to be found in such a young kid; especially when the young dwarf wasn’t holding in his hand a piece of candy but a boring crafted artwork. 

“You surprised me with your keen eyes kid. You would become a great craftsman one day”, Thranduil’s compliment went with a smile of him and the dwarf kid smiled shyly in reply as his cheeks started turning red. 

“This crown was a farewell gift from my father’s friend given to him. When he wore it, it always looked bright and marvelous. But I guessed its light diminished with his departure from this land…”, Thranduil recalled series of sorrowful moments on the day his father passed away. The kid’s brows furrowed; he intended to say something but Thranduil shook his head and focus back on his reality. “I’m sorry. I lost my train of thoughts.”

“It’s okay”, the young dwarf turned away; his eyes were on the ground as he flung his legs slightly. 

“I guess it only looked good on my father”, Thranduil continued. 

“But you are the one wearing it now. So why not make it yours – I mean, make it more suitable for you”, once again, the kid took Thranduil aback.

“You’re right. May be I should. So does this talented future craftsman have any genius ideas?”, Thranduil asked; his eyes looked at the young dwarf with tenderness, a little bit too charming more than he intended that made the kid blush again. 

“Hmm – “, the kid contemplated. His eyebrows pulled together seriously and the Elven-king smiled inwardly at that cute expression. “Flower”

“Flower?”, he asked again being confused with the answer.  
“Yes. It must be the flowers”, the young dwarf nodded to confirm. “Try putting some flowers on it. It will suit you better”.

If it hadn’t been for the good first impressions and the sincerity in the kid’s tone, Thranduil could have thought the dwarf is teasing him. There is no possibility that a combination of flowers with the elven-king would strengthen his status of benevolence. But before he could ask to check again, there was a loud voice coming from the great hall.

“Prince Thorin, where are you?”

“I’ve gotta go. If you trust me, follow my words. If after that, you still find your crown ugly then … I’d let you pick me up and spin me around in front of everyone.”, the dwarf kid bit his lips pouting as if it was the worst kind of punishment for him. Thranduil couldn’t help but chuckle “However – “

His words were interrupted because of that calling again and it was closer this time “Prince Thorin!”

“I’m here”, he yelled at the direction of the corridor to the great hall and then turned around right away, he looked straightly into the Elven-king’s eyes. The close distance made Thranduil feel his heart beating more quickly because of the intensity in those beautiful blue eyes. “If it becomes beautiful and you really love it, then you have to give me a kiss”. The kid announced firmly. 

For one moment, Thranduil didn’t know what to say to this strange request; but then he nodded “Very well, I gave you my words. The promise of a king.”

The kid’s face lighted up at his words. He bowed and then quickly run towards the great hall. 

When returning to MIrkwood, Thranduil still remembered the strange encounter he had with that young dwarf. He smiled at the kid’s ridiculous suggestion; but then he didn’t know why he listened to him. The Elven-king collected all the existing flower types in his forest and then carefully arranged and put them on his crown. After many days of observing, head-shaking and mumbling ‘bad-idea’, he finally put the new crown on and looked at himself in the mirror. And he opened his eyes. 

What the Elven-king saw in the mirror that day, only he could tell. But ever since that spring, the whole kingdom had to look up at him admiringly when they greeted him at his throne. Praises were no longer flattery. And then when winter came, Thranduil walked proudly to the throne of King under the Mountain and smirked victoriously at Thror’s stunned expression of his visit and all the jaw-dropped in awe of other dwarves in the hall.

His mind suddenly then thought of that young dwarf and his promise of a thank-you kiss to him.


End file.
